


Red and Blue

by Themisto



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Fandom Stocking 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/pseuds/Themisto
Summary: A quick sketch for Superbat fen requesting fanart. I hope you like it. ♥





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



> A quick sketch for Superbat fen requesting fanart. I hope you like it. ♥


End file.
